1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns packaging for recording media, and more particularly to a jewel case having a resin which includes a blend of at least two resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the traditionally insatiable demand of consumers for inexpensive and inexhaustible data storage, data recording and electronic playback systems must also satisfy consumer demand for portability of systems and media, and vendor demands for packaging that effectively promotes sales without encouraging loss of inventory by way of theft. One successful example of commercially successful packaging is the conventional jewel case in which many forms of disc-based recording media are shipped, stocked, and sold. It accommodates conventionally sized “3.5 inch” (120 mm) diameter media such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and the like.
A drawback of the present jewel case is that it is relatively rigid and cannot bend without breaking. Present jewel cases are clear and transparent which is an important feature so that the item or items inside of the jewel case may be seen. However, the present resin of choice is general purpose polystyrene. While clear, it is quite rigid, brittle and prone to breaking. The flexural modulus of general purpose polystyrene is 440×103 psi. The top or base may be cracked or broken. The jewel case of the prior art simply is not flexible and does not readily deflect or flex without breaking.